Nonton Bioskop Bareng Lucy
by Rossy Shiro
Summary: Natsu dipaksa berkencan dengan Lucy oleh teman-teman perserikatannya. Natsu yang biasa berpenampilan kumel, kucel, dan ugal-ugalan pun didandani oleh teman-temannya menjadi pria tampan mempesona dan membuat Lucy klepek-klepek. Kelucuan, kegajean, dan kehebohan pun terjadi.


**FAIRY TAIL**

 **Story by : Rossy Shiro**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Pair : Natsu X Lucy (NaLu)**

 **Warning : gaje, typo**

 **Enjoy~**

"Hmmm..."

Hampir setengah jam pria berambut pink rose itu menatap dua potongan kertas yang ada di mejanya. Raut mukanya sudah terlihat seperti ilmuan Albert Enstein, penuh kerutan seperti sedang mengerjakan soal matematika, padahal kertas itu bukanlah apa-apa, hanya berisi sebuah tulisan biasa, tidak ada mantra sihir kuno, huruf rune, kata sandi morse, ataupun soal matematika yang membuat otaknya harus berpikir keras sekeras pukulan tinju besi naga api yang kemarin dilayangkannya ke musuh bebuyutannya, Gray Fullbuster. Lantas, jika begitu, kenapa ia harus memikirkannya? Ya, sebenarnya ia tak sedang memikirkan tulisan apa yang ada di kertas itu, melainkan apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap kertas itu, lebih tepatnya salah satu dari kertas itu. Jika saja ia hanya memiliki satu, pasti ia tak perlu berpikir seperti ini.

"Natsu.. berapa lama lagi kau akan memikirkannya?" Tanya kucing biru disampingnya yang mulai bosan

"Diamlah happy, aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" Jawab natsu sambil tetap menatap kedua kertas itu.

Bisa dilihat, disiang itu suasana di markas Fairy Tail cukup sepi. Orang-orang pada sibuk berkerja, disana Natsu dan Happy hanya ditemani oleh tiga orang yaitu Mirajane, Kakek, dan Nab yang daritadi masih berdiri di papan requst, bingung memilih pekerjaannya, walau pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bekerja apa-apa. Hari itu Natsu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, pekerjaannya kali ini sangat mudah makanya ia bisa cepat menyelesaikannya.

Mirajane yang berada di meja bar sudah dari tadi memerhatikan kelakuan aneh Natsu. Sebenarnya kelakuannya itu tak terlihat aneh jika dilakukan oleh orang lain, tapi jika dilakukan oleh Natsu, maka itu akan terlihat aneh, mengingat bocah bernafas api itu biasanya selalu melakukan hal bodoh dan konyol, kini tiba-tiba berpikir keras sepeti Thomas Alfa Edison yang mencoba untuk menemukan lampu. Seumur hidupnya sejak bergabung dengan guild Fairy Tail, baru kali ini Mirajane melihat Natsu sedang berpikir keras. Ia mau menghampirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia sedang sibuk dengan gelas-gelas basah yang harus dilapnya. Sedangkan si kakek duduk diatas meja bar Mirajane dengan mata tertutup, terlihat seperti sedang bersemedi, namun kenyataannya ia sedang tertidur pulas. Kebiasaan si kakek tidur sambil duduk ini sepertinya belum bisa dihilangkan.

 _ **BRAK**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu cukup keras, sehingga membuat Mirajane kaget, dan kakek terbangun dari mimpinya, tapi tak berhasil mengganggu konsentrasi Natsu.

"Yo" sambut orang yang berada di depan pintu itu. Ia adalah Gray, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutannya Natsu di serikat Fairy Tail. Disebelah kanan dan kirinya ada Erza dan Wendy, serta Carla, partner setianya Wendy.

"Hump. Bisakah kalian untuk tidak membanting pintunya" kata si kakek yang duduk diatas meja bar, ia agak sedikit kesal karena mimpi indahnya terganggu akibat suara pintu itu. Entah apa mimpinya itu, hanya dirinya dan Tuhan lah yang tau.

"Iya kek" jawab Gray, dengan senyuman di mulutnya. Hari ini Gray dan teman-temannya cukup senang dan puas dengan penghasilan mereka yang bisa dibilang lebih banyak dari yang biasanya, lumayanlah untuk Gray, dengan penghasilan itu ia bisa membeli beberapa sempak baru, karena sempak lamanya pada hilang tak karuan akibat dipinjam teman-teman se- _perserikatan_ -nya, kali ini hal itu akan menjadi pelajaran bagi Gray, bahwa meminjamkan sempak kepada teman-temannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang bisa berakhir tragis, karena kini ia hanya punya satu sempak untuk dipakai.

Erza menoleh ke arah Natsu dan Happy. "Hey Natsu, Happy, sedang apa kalian" tanya Titania berambut merah. Natsu tak menjawab, ia masih berkonsentrasi dengan kertas yang berada di atas mejanya, namun tiba-tiba seekor kucing biru terbang menghampiri mereka

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Tolong aku..." teriak si kucing biru dengan nada pasrah meminta pertolongan

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Erza yang heran melihat kelakuan si kucing biru karena tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya sambil memasang muka sedih memelas.

"Na-Natsu, dari tadi ia berpikir keras, ini sesuatu yang aneh, mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu pada otaknya, mungkin saja ia telah memakan sesuatu yang aneh, kita harus menolongnya" jawab kucing biru itu sambil memohon.

Erza dan teman-temannya baru sadar, kalau saat ini Natsu sedang berpikir keras. Ya, itu adalah suatu momen yang tak biasa dan langka, mungkin hanya bisa dilihat sekali seumur hidup, seperti komet _Lovejoy_ yang hanya terjadi 8000 tahun sekali, beruntungnya mereka bisa melihat momen langka itu. Akhirnya ketiga trio _kwek-kwek_ itu datang menghampiri Natsu.

Setibanya disana, Erza dan teman-temannya bisa merasakan hawa-hawa konsentrasi yang sangat kuat di sekitar Natsu.

"Sudah setengah jam dia seperti ini" kata happy kepada Erza dan teman-temannya. Kalau sudah begini Erza tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _BLETAKK_

Jitakan super tangan Erza berhasil mendarat di kepala si dragon slayer, sehingga membuat konsentrasinya hilang dan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Jarang-jarang Erza mengeluarkan jitakan supernya itu, hanya disaat-saat keadaan genting saja, biasanya ia gunakan untuk meredakan pertengkaran antara Natsu dan Gray, itupun jika pertengkaran mereka benar-benar berbahaya. Dan tragisnya jitakan ini adalah yang ke 5 kalinya harus ia rasakan. Malangnya juga, ia masih belum kebal terhadap jitakan super dari penyihir kelas S itu

"A-dududuh..." ucap Natsu sambil meringis kesakitan. Gray, Wendy, Happy dan Carla terkejut melihat hal itu. Khususnya Gray, yang sudah pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya jitakan itu, yang bahkan lebih sakit dari sakit hati yang pernah ia rasakan saat diputusin mantannya terdahulu.

Erza melirik dua helai kertas yang berada diatas mejanya Natsu. "Hoo.. tiket Dilan ya?" Katanya, lalu mengambil kedua kertas itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah tiket bioskop untuk menonton film Dilan. Kini sepertinya Erza bisa tau-apa yang membuat Natsu berpikir keras seperti itu.

"Heeh.. aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau tertarik juga dengan film romantis" Ejek Erza kepada Natsu sambil memberikan senyum seringai

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran sama filmnya, soalnya banyak orang yang menanti-nantikannya" kata Natsu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol

"Hmm.. benarkah?" Ejek Erza lagi. Natsu hanya diam dan tak menyangkal ejekan Erza kali ini, bukannya ia tak bisa, namun kini rasa sakit di kepalanya lebih penting untuk diredakan.

"Ekhm! Jadi kau bingung dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan salah satu dari kedua tiket ini, ya kan?" Tanya Erza yang mulai serius dengan obrolannya.

"Ya, begitulah. Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Happy, tapi tiket itu tidak berlaku untuk hewan. Aku juga berpikir akan membuangnya, tapi sepertinya sayang sekali jika harus kubuang. Aku juga tak berharap mendapatkan 2 tiket, tapi karena aku orang yang ke 100, makanya aku mendapatkannya. Kini aku bingung, harus ku-apakan tiket yang satunya" jawab Natsu sambil tetap mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hmm... sudah kuduga" kata Erza dengan salah satu tangan memegang dagunya. "Saranku sih, mengapa kau tidak menonton film bersama Gray saj-"-" _HAHHH!_ " penjelasan Erza terhenti dengan sambaran teriakan Gray dan Natsu. Ide Erza kali ini benar-benar luar biasa gila. Apa maksudnya itu? Ia ingin menyatukan dua orang paling tak akur se-magnolia? Ibarat menyatukan api dengan es, sudah pasti itu mustahil.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memikirkan ide gila itu?! Kau pikir aku sudi menonton film bersama si kepala dingin ini?!" Bentak Natsu dengan nada marah tak setuju, sambil menunjuk Gray yang berada di sampingnya

"Bodoh! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tidak sudi?! Aku lebih tidak sudi!" Ucap Gray yang mulai terpancing emosi dengan kata-kata Natsu, lalu menarik kerah baju si dragon slayer. Wendy dan Carla hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng melihat kejadian yang terjadi antara teman-temannya itu. Pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal biasa yang tiap hari terjadi di guild Fairy Tail, kecuali Natsu yang sedang bepikir.

"Ekhm!" Suara batuk dari penyihir kelas S yang dibuat-buat itu sepertinya memberikan isyarat bagi Natsu dan Gray untuk segera menghentikan pertikaian mereka.

"Itu hanya saranku saja, mungkin dengan kalian menonton film bersama, kalian bisa menjadi sedikit akur, setidaknya biaya untuk membayar kerusakan kota dan guild akan berkurang dengan sedikit keakuran kalian. Kasihan kakek yang selalu terbebani dengan masalah-masalah yang kalian akibatkan" lanjut Erza yang akhir-akhir ini mulai khawatir dengan kondisi master ke 4 guild Fairy Tail itu. Tapi tetap saja itu mustahil. Natsu bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika pergi menonton film itu dengan Gray, gambaran yang didapatkannya cukup buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari Anggun yang menjadi duta shampo lain.

Mirajane yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan dan sudah cukup paham dengan apa yang terjadi disana, akhirnya datang menunjukkan dirinya untuk mengajukan pendapatnya

"Hmm... mengapa kau tidak mengajak Lucy saja? Kupikir dia akan suka" katanya kepada Natsu dengan memasang senyuman malaikatnya

"Hmm.. kau benar juga, Mirajane. Tapi, aku tidak yakin Lucy akan menyukai film seperti ini"

Satu kata yang tersirat di hati Mirajane untuk Natsu-'Bodoh' Natsu benar-benar tidak peka terhadap gadis pirang itu. Kasihan Lucy yang tiap hari selalu memberi kode-kode keras, tapi tak pernah tersampaikan, bagai melemparkan mutiara kepada seekor babi, itulah kata pepatah yang cocok buat mereka. Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda, menonton film bersama, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk membangun hubungan mereka, belum lagi film yang ditonton itu adalah film romantis berjudul 'Dilan' yang sudah dinanti-nanti banyak orang, Lucy sebagai gadis yang sudah menjomblo selama 17 tahun pasti juga menanti-nantikan film itu.

"Ya, mengapa tidak mencobanya saja. Bangaimanapun Lucy itu adalah seorang wanita, aku yakin, dia pasti menyukainya." ucap Mirajane kepada Natsu, seraya berharap Natsu mau menerima sarannya agar Lucy tak terjebak dalam hubungannya y

ang terkesan 'SEBASTIAN' itu, alias 'sebatas teman tanpa kepastian'

"Hmm.. baiklah aku akan mencobanya" jawab Natsu. Mirajane senang mendengarnya, semoga saja Lucy dapat memanfaatkan momen ini dengan baik.

"Terima kasih telah menerima saranku, tapi sebelum itu..."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terlihat sangat indah dengan bintang-bintang yang berserakan tak karuan menghiasi langit, seperti sebuah beling-beling kaca yang bersinar dari kejauhan, berusaha memamerkan sinar nya kepada seluruh umat bumi agar mengagumi keindahan mereka. Lucy tak pernah menyangka, di malam minggu itu, akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari siksaan jones yang selalu terkurung dikamar akibat tak ada pasangan untuk diajak jalan, karena kali ini untuk pertama kalinya, dirinya digandeng oleh seorang pria, walaupun kenyataannya mereka tak benar-benar saling bergandengan diakibatkan karena kecangguan dan ketidakpekaan antara dua belah pihak.

Pria berambut pink rose, dengan jas hitam yang membuat penampilannya semakin gans dan syal putih yang selalu melingkari lehernya, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Natsu, yang kini mengajaknya pergi untuk menonton film legendaris berjudul Dilan. Disana mereka hanya berdua, tidak ada Happy si kucing biru yang suka mengganggu keromantisan antara dirinya dengan Natsu. Beruntungnya Lucy bisa mendapatkan momen-momen langka ini, dan akhirnya kode-kode keras yang ia sampaikan selama ini pun ternyata tak sia-sia.

Bau parfum pria gans disampingnya itu merambat masuk ke hidungnya. Baunya khas seperti pria tampan nan elegan, berbeda dengan bau Natsu yang biasanya, yang selalu bau apek seperti kaus kaki karena jarang mandi. Lucy tidak dapat memercayai dengan yang terjadi dihadapannya sekarang, ia bahkan sampai menampar pipinya berulang kali, karena mungkin saja ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, tapi ternyata tidak, ini adalah kenyataan. Sulit dipercaya memang, penampilan Natsu yang biasanya terkesan bodoh, ugal-ugalan, dan bau, hari ini berubah 360 derajat dari biasanya, ia menjadi terlihat jauh lebih tampan, cool, elegan, dan harum seperti cowok-cowok di shoujou manga, dan hal itu membuat Lucy semakin jatuh cinta.

Lucy mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggandeng tangan pria disampingnya yang kini terbuka lebar, dan hanya berjarak sekitar 1cm dari tangannya. Tapi ia tak bisa, debaran jantungnya saat ini saja sudah cukup kencang, bagaimana jika ia menggandeng tangan pria itu nanti, bisa jadi ia akan terserang penyakit jantung. Ia hanya bisa berharap Natsu sedikit lebih peka untuk tau bahwa dirinya ingin sekali menggenggam tangan menggoda itu.

Suasana di malam itu sangat ramai, khususnya di sekeliling tempat nonton bioskop. Kecanggungan diantara keduanya sudah berlangsung agak lama, Lucy tak tahan dengan suasana ini, bahkan pembicaraan pun belum terjadi sama sekali di antara mereka. Kadang Lucy ingin membuat bahan pembicaraan duluan, tapi ia ragu, karena takut akan terkesan aneh.

Dua anak kecil yang sedang berkejar-kejaran tiba-tiba menabrak mereka berdua, dan membuat Lucy terjatuh.

"Ouch, dasar anak-anak!" Ucap Natsu sambil meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya yang kena tabrak kepala salah satu anak yang berkejaran tadi. Melihat hal tersebut, kedua anak itu ketakutan dan berlari menjauhi dirinya.

"Aduh... sakit..." rintih Lucy yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Lucy kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Lucy. Akhirnya, tangan menggoda itu itu kini terbuka lebar untuknya, Lucy segera menerima tangan itu, dan Natsu menarik Lucy berdiri. Tangan itu terasa hangat dan nyaman, sehingga membuat Lucy tak ingin melepasnya. Namun mustahil ia akan menggenggamnya terus, sebab ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Lucy lalu melepas genggaman tangannya dari Natsu dan segera membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Lucy, Kurasa ada baiknya jika kita berpegangan tangan, supaya bisa terhindar dari kejadian seperti tadi, dan juga supaya kita tidak terpisah, bagaimanapun juga tempat ini sangat ramai. Apa kau mau?" ucap Natsu dengan seutas senyuman di bibirnya sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya ke Lucy, seperti seorang pria yang tengah mengajak wanitanya berdansa. Ohhh.. senyuman itu nyaris membuat Lucy pingsan. Pria konyol itu berhasil membuat mukanya menjadi merah padam. Lucy ingin menyambut tangan itu kembali, tapi ia tidak bisa karena terlalu sibuk untuk menutupi mukanya yang kini semerah tomat.

"Apa kau mau bergandengan denganku?" Tanya Natsu lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari si pirang.

Apa-apaan kata itu, 'apa kau mau bergandengan denganku?' itu malah terdengar seperti lamaran pernikahan bagi Lucy, dan membuat jatungnya semakin ber- _disco-disco_ sehingga tekanan darahnya semakin naik dan menyebabkan mukanya semakin merah. Ouh.. apakah ia akan terkena serangan jantung dengan kata-kata itu? Sebaiknya tidak. Umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk terkena penyakit jantung. Lucy pun menenagkan dirinya, tidak biasanya ia dibuat mabuk kepayang seperti ini oleh si dragon slayer. Tangan yang dari tadi menjulur itu masih terbuka lebar untuknya. Dan akhirnya dengan perlahan Lucy mengagguk 'ya' lalu menyabut tangan hangat itu. Ahh senang rasanya, akhirnya ia bisa juga bergandengan tangan seperti couple-couple lainnya. Yah, walaupun mereka belum benar-benar menjadi couple.

Genggaman tangan Natsu yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu, membuat dirinya terasa aman dan nyaman seperti terlindungi, sama seperti disaat ia menggenggam tangan ayahnya-pria yang pertama kali digandengnya. Tapi ia juga merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat menggenggam tangan si dragon slayer, dan perasaan itu membuatnya debaran jantungnya menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

Natsu melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam 7 lewat 10 menit. Mereka sepertinya pergi terlalu cepat, bioskop baru dimulai saat jam 8 tepat. Natsu berpikir sepertinya ada baiknya jika ia membuang waktu yang tersisa ini dengan sedikit bersenang-senang, lagipula di sekitar area bioskop banyak sekali hal hal menyenangkan yang harus dicoba.

"Hey Lucy, kau mau makan es krim?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk penjual es krim yang berada agak jauh darinya.

"B-boleh" jawab Lucy

Mereka pun pergi menghampiri penjual es krim itu. Seperti biasa Natsu memesan rasa coklat yang disukainya dengan ukuran besar. Ternyata meskipun penampilannya berubah, tapi selera makannya tetap sama. Sedangkan Lucy memilih rasa stroberi dengan ukuran sedang. Akhirnya si penjual es krim pun selesai membuat es krimnya, dan memberikannya pada mereka dengan pesanannya masing-masing.

"Terima kasih pak, ini uangnya" kata Natsu lalu memberikan beberapa uangnya ke si penjual

"Sama-sama" jawab si penjual dengan senang.

Lucy mengorek-ngorek kantong celananya mencari uangnya yang tadinya ia pikir disimpannya disana, namun sepertinya tidak ada. Oh gawat, jangan-jangan ia lupa membawanya, bagaimana ini?

"Lucy kau sedang apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku sedang mencari uangku, sepertinya ada di sini tadi" jawab Lucy agak sedikit panik. Natsu mengeluarkan uang dari kantongnya.

"Ini pak, bayaran untuk es krim yang satunya" katanya, lalu memberikannya kepada si penjual es krim, dan dengan senang hati si penjual menerimanya.

"Na-Natsu kau membayari ku?" Tanya Lucy dengan muka agak sedikit tak percaya, karena biasanya Natsu adalah orang yang selalu bokek.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Natsu dengan santai, sambil melahap es krim nya

"Ma-maaf, aku akan segera membayarnya nanti" ucap Lucy yang merasa telah berhutang

"Hahahah, tidak perlu, anggap saja aku meneraktirmu" kata Natsu dengan sedikit tertawa

'Traktir' entah mengapa kata itu membuat Lucy senang, ia belum pernah ditraktir orang sebelumnya, tentu saja, sebab ia adalah seorang putri kaya yang selalu bisa membeli apapun dengan uangnya, dan itu adalah hal yang pertama kali untuknya.

"Terima kasih" jawab Lucy senang

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, banyak hal baru yang ia dapat bersama Natsu, bisa dibilang ini seperti kencan, kencan pertamanya dengan pria yang ia suka, walaupun ia tidak benar-benar yakin ini adalah kencan. Sepertinya buku diary Lucy akan penuh untuk mencatat pengalamannya hari ini, terutama hal hal penting seperti saat mereka bergandengan tangan untuk pertama kalinya, ditraktir untuk pertama kalinya, dan ouh mudah-mudahan saja ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Aaaa tidak tidak! Itu terlalu cepat. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat mukanya tersipu malu dan jantung berdebar kencang, bagaimana jika melakukannya? Bisa-bisa ia terkena insomnia. Tapi sesungguhnya dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia menginginkannya.

Sepintas pemikiran 'akan dicium sang dragon slayer' itu membuat Lucy jadi klepek-klepek.

"Lucy kau kenapa? Mukamu merah" Tanya Natsu yang heran dengan si penyihir roh selestial

"E-eh ti-tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Lucy sedikit terbata-bata. Natsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit kurang percaya dengan yang dikatakan si pirang

"Hey, Lucy bisa kau diam sebentar, maksudku jangan bergerak"

Lucy sedikit heran mendengar ucapan Natsu yang tiba-tiba itu, apa mungkin ada serangga menempel dibajunya? Itu mengerikan. Jika Natsu akan menyingkirkannya ia akan sangat senang

"Baiklah" jawab Lucy

Natsu mendekatkan mukanya ke Lucy dengan cepat, dan... _"Syup"_ Ia menjilat es krim yang menempel di ujung bibir si pirang.

"Ada es krim di ujung bibirmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong rasanya manis" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum manis dengan mata tertutup.

 _EHHHHHHH!_ Itu Benar-benar serangan mendadak! Seketika jantungnya kumat dan mukanya berubah menjadi merah padam seperti tomat yang baru direbus. Apa itu bisa dibilang _'ciuman?'_ Barusan saja ia membayangkannya tadi, dan ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Hey Lucy lihat ada bianglala! Ayo kita kesana" kata Natsu dengan riang, lalu menarik tangan Lucy pergi ke sana.

Natsu benar-benar berbeda hari ini. Lebih tampan, cool, elegan, harum, romantis, dan selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Mengapa ia seperti itu tiba-tiba? Apa itu semua karena ia mulai mengetahui bahwa Lucy mencintainya? Atau ia yang mulai mencintai Lucy? Ataukah itu hanya keisengannya saja untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Lucy? Mudah mudaham saja tidak. Atau mungkin hal yang lain? Tapi apa itu?

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menerima pendapatku. Tapi sebelum itu..." Kata-kata yang diucapkan Mirajane dengan senyuman malaikat yang ke-setan-setanan itu sepertinya memberikan firasat buruk pada Natsu.

"Aku akan mendandanimu, dan mengajarimu cara menjadi pria romantis" lanjut Mirajane sambil memegang alat-alat make up dan pakaian-pakaian ditangannya, yang membuat Natsu semakin ngeri melihatnya. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Natsu pun kabur, menjauh dari Mirajane, tetapi tidak berhasil, ia berhasil ditangkap oleh Erza.

"Mau lari kemana kau Natsu?" Ucap Erza dengan memasang senyuman dedemit. Natsu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena sepertinya Erza juga telah bersekongkol dengan Mirajane, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tangkapan yang bagus Erza"

"Terima Kasih, sekarang ayo kita dandani dia. Tapi sebelum itu kita mandikan dulu dia"

"Ide bagus"

"Gray! Buka bajunya, aku akan menahannya agar tidak kabur" ucap Erza sambil mengunci kedua tangan Natsu

" _Heeeehhh!_ Kenapa harus aku?!" Tanya Gray kaget

"Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?! Jika tidak, kau akan menjadi bagian dari Natsu" tegas Erza sambil memasang muka mengancam. Menjadi bagian dari Natsu, itu berarti ia akan didandani sambil dikeroyok, itu buruk sekali, sama buruknya seperti ia harus menonton film Dilan bersama Natsu. Akhirnya Gray tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain melaksanakan perintah Erza, walaupun perintahnya cukup menjijikkan, dan mungkin akan membuat harga dirinya menurun beberapa tingkat.

 _ **GUBRAK!**_

Sekali lagi, pintu yang tak berdosa itu dibanting dengan keras, oleh seseorang yang kini berada di depan pintu.

"Yo, Nampaknya kalian sedang bersenang-senang" sapa orang yang berada di depan pintu, ia adalah mantan penyihir dari serikat Phantom Lord yang merupakan seorang dragon slayer berkekuatan besi. Ya, dia adalah Gajeel. Disampingnya ada Juvia, seorang penyihir air yang merupakan mantan serikat Phantom Lord juga.

"G-G-G-GRAY-SAMA! _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!_ " Tanya Juvia sambil berteriak tak percaya, sebab apa yang ada di depannya matanya kini adalah sebuah pemandangan tak biasa, dimana Gray sedang membukakan baju Natsu. bayangan-bayangan aneh pun mulai muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

. Bayangan Juvia :

Natsu : G-Gray... apa yang kau lakukan... hentikan... uwahh~

Gray : Tenang Natsu, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan

Natsu : G-Gray...

.

. _POOF_

.

Sepintas bayangan aneh itu membuat wajah si penyihir air menjadi merah padam. Bayangan yang sungguh mengerikan, sepertinya ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Jika sudah begini berarti hanya satu yang dapat disimpulkan. Dengan grogi dan tak percaya Juvia pun mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya

"G-G-Gray-sama... ap-apa kau.." Juvia menelan ludahnya sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _SEORANG GAY?!_ " Lanjut si penyihir air sambil berteriak.

"Ti-tidak Juvia, kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham? Lalu kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu Gray-sama?!"

"Yo, Juvia kebetulan sekali" ucap Erza yang yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan.

"Kebetulan? Apa maksudmu Erza-san?"

"Kami butuh sihir air mu untuk memandikan Natsu. Bisakah kau menyemprotkannya sedikit ke tubuh Natsu?"

Juvia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi disana, Gray membuka baju Natsu, dan Erza berada dibelakang Natsu sambil mengikat tangannya. _Kyah~_ apakah mungkin Natsu akan di- _trisom_ oleh mereka berdua? _Kyah!_ Tidak Tidak. Jangan biarkan pikiran aneh itu merasukimu lagi Juvia. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, turuti saja apa yang dikatakan Erza!

"Um.. baiklah" jawab si penyihir air.

Erza dan teman-temannya mulai menyingkir dari Natsu, sepertinya tali yang diikatkan ke tangan dan kaki Natsu sudah cukup kuat untuk menahannya kabur. Juvia pun mulai mengeluarkan sihir airnya, lalu menembakkanannya ke arah Natsu.

 _BYURRR_

Seketika badan Natsu jadi basah semua.

"Bagus Juvia" ucap si titania sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Eto.. Erza-san, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Juvia.

"Kami sedang mendandani Natsu, dia akan pergi nonton Dilan bersama Lucy, ini akan menjadi kencan pertamanya" jawab Erza.

"Ohh begitu" ucap Juvia sambil tersenyum lega

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau hanya salah paham" cetus Gray

"Hehe.. maaf Gray-sama. Eto.. Gray-sama, bisakah kita pergi berkencan juga?" Tanya Juvia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk!" Jawab Gray singkat

"Gray-sama kau jahat, kalau begitu Juvia akan menangkapmu dan mengajakmu pergi berkencan"

"Tu-tunggu Juvia!"

Dan mereka pun berkejar-kejaran. Suasana guild pun menjadi semakin gaduh

"Wendy, keringkan dia!" perintah si titania berambut merah.

"B-baik!"

Wendy pun mengeluarkan sihir anginnya, dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh Natsu

"Bagus Wendy, sekarang kita tinggal mendandaninya"

 _ **GUBRAK**_

Untuk ke sekian kalinya pintu itu kembali terbanting.

 _"MAAAAANNN!"_ Bukan Ichiya, tapi Elfman si pria sejati.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya si pria besar, lalu mulai menghampiri Erza dan teman-temannya.

"Kalian ingin mendandani Natsu?" Tanya-nya lagi.

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Erza.

"Dia seharusnya bergaya seperti pria!" Teriak Elfman dengan bersemangat.

"Tenang Elfman, kami sedang mendandaninya seperti pria" jawab Mirajane.

" _Hey hey hey_ , kurasa akan lebih cocok jika dia bergaya seperti cowok rocker. Jas yang terbuka tanpa dasi, dengan bunga mawar di dadanya, dan sebuah gitar, mungkin akan membuatnya sempurna" ucap Gajeel yang tiba tiba menyela.

"Ide bagus Gajeel. Tapi gitarnya tidak diperlukan" jawab Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

"Tidakk! Itu akan terlihat cacat, tanpa gitar dia bukanlah rocker!"

"Tidak! Dia seharusnya bergaya seperti pria! _MAANNN!_ "

"Rocker!"

"Pria!"

Begitulah akhirnya, suasana guild Fairy Tail pun menjadi semakin gaduh. Si kakek semakin terganggu dengan tidur siangnya, dan segera pindah lokasi. Malangnya nasib Natsu hari ini, ia harus merasakan penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya, sampai pada akhirnya semua itu pun selesai

"Hm.. Bagus sekali, dia benar-benar terlihat sempurna" ucap Erza yang merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"50% lagi dia akan menjadi seperti pria" pikir Elfman.

"Tidak buruk" ucap Gajeel sambil tersenyum.

Mirajane berjalan mendekati Natsu, lalu memberikan sebuah buku tebal kepadanya. "Natsu, baca buku ini. Buku ini akan sangat berguna untukmu"

Natsu mengambil buku itu, lalu melihatnya

'Cara menjadi pria romantis kurang dari 29 menit'

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Buku yang sangat aneh, begitulah pikirnya. Dari judul saja sudah kelihatan aneh, 29 menit, benar-benar angka yang aneh untuk menetapkan sebuah waktu, kurang cocok dan menggantung, mengapa tidak 30 saja biar pas.

"Natsu, pastikan kau mempelajari buku itu dengan baik, kalau tidak jangan salahkan aku jika pedang ini menancap di lehermu" tegas Erza sambil memasang muka seram.

.

.

 _FLASBACK END_

 _._

.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba, nonton Dilan. Natsu dan Lucy sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Disana sangat banyak orang, kursi-kursi semuanya terisi penuh.

"Natsu, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat filmnya" kata Lucy yang mulai greget

"Ya, aku juga" jawab Natsu.

Dan akhirnya film pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh.. Natsu, itu tadi film yang bagus, aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat novel baru" ucap si pirang sambil meregangkan tangannya keatas

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, dan baguslah, dengan begitu mungkin Novel barumu akan menjadi terkenal seperti film Dilan"

"Ahaha.. kurasa tidak, itu terlalu cepat, aku masih pemula, masih banyak yang harus kupelajari"

"Hmm.. benarkah? Tapi menurutku kau sudah cukup pandai"

"Hehehe, kamu bisa aja deh" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Saat itu sudah jam 11 malam, suasana sudah mulai sepi, lampu-lampu jalan yang menemani mereka membuat suasana menjadi romantis, seakan dunia milik berdua Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat indahnya kilauan bintang-bintang. Hari ini ia merasa sangat senang, waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Natsu akan menjadi kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan. Jika saja ada bintang jatuh, ia pasti berharap akan menjadi istrinya Natsu. Ouh tidak tidak! Dari mana datangnya pemikiran sesat itu, itu bahkan terlalu dini untuk diharapkan! Yang seharusnya ia harapkan adalah supaya ia bisa menjadi penulis terkenal, itu baru sempurna.

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menarik tangan Lucy yang berada di sampingnya, sehingga membuat langkah si gadis pirang jadi terhenti juga.

"Na-natsu ada apa?" Tanya ai pirang.

"Eto... Lucy aku mau mengatakan sesuatu" ucap si dragon slayer sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"See-sesuatu? Apa itu" tanya si pirang bingung, mukanya mulai memerah.

Natsu menghadapkan mukanya ke Lucy, dan memegang kedua tangannya, lalu menatap kedua mata si penyihir roh selestial, dan ia pun mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Lucy terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang" katanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Ya-ya_ , aku juga merasa senang, terima kasih" jawab si pirang dengan muka memerah. "Dan ngomong-ngomong apakah itu yang akan kau katakan?" tanyanya lagi.

Natsu kembali tertunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari Lucy.

"Bu-bukan. Eto.. ini agak sedikit memalukan" ucap si dragon slayer dengan wajah sedikit tersipu

 _'Agak sedikit memalukan'_ apa artinya itu? Mungkinkah, ia akan menikahinya?! Tunggu, itu terlalu cepat! Ia masih berusia 17 tahun. Jika tidak, apa mungkin ia akan menjadi pacarnya, mungkin iya. Tidak tidak Lucy! Jangan mengharapkan hal-hal yang aneh dulu! Mungkin saja itu sesuatu yang lain.

Natsu kembali menatap Lucy, sepertinya ia sudah siap dengan kata-katanya, dan kali ini mukanya menjadi lebih dekat, hanya berjarak 0,5cm dari muka Lucy, dan Lucy pun semakin dag dig dug

"Na-natsu kau terlalu dekat" ucap Lucy yang mulai menghindar dari muka Natsu

"Tidak apa-apa, Ini lebih baik. Aku akan mengatakannyaa sekarang!" Tegas Natsu. Ia pun mulai menggenggam tangan lucy dengan erat dan matanya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Debaran jantung Lucy pun semakin kuat, rasanya ia akan pingsan.

"Lucy Aku ingin bicara serius!" Ucap natsu dengan tegas

 _"Y-ya?!"_ Tanya si pirang dengan muka memerah, semerah tomat yang baru di kukus

"Maukah kau..." lanjut si dragon slayer dengan ragu dan muka tersipu

"Ya..?" Lucy semakin bergetar.

"Maukah kau..." Natsu menelan ludahnya, sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata jantannya.

"Meminjamkan ku ongkos oplet?"

"He?"

Lanjutan kata-kata Natsu membuat Lucy jadi terdiam mematung. Ongkos oplet? Hanya karena mau meminjam ongkos oplet saja ia bertindak dramatis seperti itu? Dan lebih lagi hal itu membuatnya tersipu malu, deg-degan hebat dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ternyata itu bukan apa-apa, hanya ongkos oplet. Ternyata benar kata mendiang neneknya 'jangan biarkan baper menguasaimu' sepertinya amanah itu tidak dilaksanakannya dengan baik, sehingga membuat dirinya jadi kecewa

"Ya, aku kehabisan uang karena terlalu banyak mentraktirmu, hehe, jadi bolehkan?" Ucap Natsu dengan cengengesan

"DASAR BODOH! LUCY KICKS!"

 _BLETAKK_


End file.
